


She Remembers

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Memory Loss, Parabatai, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Izzy gasped, her hand flying over her mouth when her eyes wandered to the painting beneath. Blues, purples, and golds jumped out, the familiar abstract strokes bringing the tears Izzy tried so hard to hold back to her eyes.





	She Remembers

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.

Izzy knew she shouldn’t. Everyone in her life warned her that going anywhere near where Clary might be was a horrible idea. The shadowhunter’s were still unsure what the Angel’s would do if Clary remembered their world, but none were willing to test it out. That was until Izzy had been walking through Red Hook, scouring the Gowanus Canal for any signs of the rogue mermaid they’d been hunting. She had known the art galleries Clary frequented were in the area and she would have given anything for a glimpse of her fiery red hair one more time.

She’d given up for the night and wandered the streets, thinking of her missing parabatai. They hadn’t gotten a chance to complete the ceremony before Clary’s memories were gone, but as far as Izzy was concerned, that’s what they were. They had shaken on it, tears flooding both of their eyes as they finally realized they had found a partner in each other. That night, they lay together, side by side, their hands and foreheads connected, just taking in the feeling of finding their person.

Izzy had stayed silent that night. She had wanted, with everything in her, to proclaim her feelings for Clary. The love that burst throughout Izzy every time Clary smiled, every time Clary spoke, every time Clary looked in her direction. She pressed her lips together every time the words tried to fight their way out, unwilling to ruin the bond they shared. Regret flooded Izzy every single night. She felt the suffering from her family and friends and knew that Clary had loved with her entire soul. Izzy wanted to love her the same way.

Her foot crunched on a crumpled piece of paper littering the sidewalk. While this wasn’t unusual for the streets of New York, Izzy found herself pulled to pick it up. When she did, Clary’s beautiful face flashed in front of her. Her eyes widened, looking around as if the Angel’s were watching her. She read the script slowly, willing back her tears. 

**** **INTRODUCING: CLARISSA FRAY**

**ABSTRACT/IMPRESSIONIST**

Izzy gasped, her hand flying over her mouth when her eyes wandered to the painting beneath. Blues, purples, and golds jumped out, the familiar abstract strokes bringing the tears Izzy tried so hard to hold back to her eyes.

She saw Lake Lyn. She saw the pathway leading to the space where Clary killed Valentine. She saw the Angel Raziel rising out of the pastel blue waters, a trail of gold behind him. She saw the darkness in the corner as Jace’s lifeless body. She saw Clary’s wish.

Izzy’s heals clicked as she ran down the streets of New York, entering the Institute out of breath with tears flowing down her cheeks. She caught sight of Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Luke hovering the ops center. The tears were unmissable as they all ran towards her. Izzy shook her head, grabbing Luke’s arms in her hands tightly and saying two simple words.

“Clary remembers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/), leave kudos if you like it and comments make me smile.  



End file.
